


Mr. Madison to Aaron

by KingLear



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is 18 years old, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Underage Kissing, aaron the burr is my beloved son, for once, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: Aaron Burr is Mr. Madison's favourite student. Mr. Madison is Aaron's favourite teacher. Behind closed doors, they're more to each other than anyone can ever dream of.





	Mr. Madison to Aaron

The sun outside gleamed from behind the clouds; the fresh scent of the rain on the grass wafted into the school building. With the bustling of the teens milling around lockers and hallways waiting for the bell for the next lesson, Mr. Madison walked languidly through the corridors to get to his art classroom. He was in no rush particularly to get to his destination.

Though he was smaller than most of the teachers and the same average height as a tenth grader, (the only teacher he was taller than was Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton, and she often wore high heels to hide her smallness) most of the student body had long since figured out that that didn't make him any less fierce nor strict. Whilst he didn't run his classroom with an iron fist, he had a zero-tolerance policy for any of the bullshit that high schoolers tried to put him through and knew better than to test his patience.

"Good morning, James," His good friend and humanities teacher George Washington greeted him, a mug of steaming black coffee in his hand. George towered him by one foot, a hulking mass of a gentleman who looked like he ought to be the leader of a powerful conglomerate rather than a teacher at a public school, surviving on meager wages. James recalled Washington telling him about how he'd left the corporate world behind because of the lack of impact he thought he had made for the betterment of the wider society. Pity, Madison thought.

"George," Madison instead said, putting his hands in his suit pockets as he came to a standstill to settle beside the teacher who was looking over at the student body with an eagle eye, a stern look whenever he saw any messing about. "How's the first week back treating you?"

"It could be better but Hamilton's really been helping me organize my lesson plans in more of an orderly fashion," Washington informed, taking a sip of his coffee. Madison stared at the mug in longing, he'd have to think about installing the kettle that he'd bought in the holidays in his classroom sometime soon. The staffroom was just too much of a trek for a cup of shitty coffee and the lackluster company.

"Hamilton's being helpful?" Madison sarcastically said, hiding his disdain with a grin that was more teeth than a smile.

Alexander Hamilton had been his best friend once. Although that had all but fallen apart when they'd gone to college together and the other man had all but abandoned him for his flashy new best friends. Last he'd heard, his friendship with Laurens was on the rocks after the entire affair with Mrs. Maria Reynolds - now Miss. Maria Lewis - had come out on the papers. It had nearly cost the man his job, his wife, his best friends, and his children. Nowadays, the other man kept mostly to himself and his family. If you'd asked him, Hamilton deserved the sacking and the exclusion from his peers rather than the gratuitous opportunity that he HAD received; although, he couldn't very well voice that in front of the department head who had vouched for the annoying bug to be given a chance.

"He has his moments," Washington smirked, "He decided it was a wise choice to resign from my old firm and take up the job as teaching assistant. He's hoping to teach his own class by next year, though I keep telling him of the unlikelihood of it."

"As long as he's not causing any trouble," Madison shrugged nonchalantly. Oh well. It wasn't like they were even on speaking grounds for Madison to give a shit about what new way the Carribean man chose to fuck up his life. "I gotta get going, I've got about fifty art assignments waiting for me to mark."

"Of course, James," Washington nodded, understanding as always. "I've got a stack of summer homework waiting for me too; I'll let you get started on it."

He walked away with a brief goodbye and managed to walk without any excursions from the students and the teachers. As he approached his classroom, he frowned for a brief moment when he realized that the door to his room was unlocked but a small smile curved his lips as he knew exactly who had the extra key to his room.

"Mr. Aaron Burr," James teased as he opened the door without much fanfare but soon quietened down as he saw the honor roll student passed out on the mattress that he let seniors use for napping purposes. He immediately turned and locked the door so that no one could disturb them.

The tall black student had somehow curled up into a small ball like a cat, his knees tucked neatly against his stomach as the rays of sunlight beaming through the window highlighted the delicate image in front of him, falling against his lashes that were flushed against his cheek in sleep.

Although James didn't teach the younger boy any longer, Aaron was still his favorite student out of the entire bunch, the one with the determined look in his eye that he rarely let anyone see, calculated because he had to. Something about the quiet fire in his eyes had drawn James to Aaron; he'd felt an urge to protect it from being extinguished ever since. It was such a rare sight seeing the younger man untensed and light for once. He was often guarded with countless walls up that dissuaded anyone from intruding into his personal space. James felt something in his stomach flip happily as he realized that he was one of the few people who was given such a right.

A sudden cold draft fluttered into the classroom, reminding everyone that despite the sunshine outside, autumn was soon approaching. He saw as the sleeping boy shivered, a soft whimper at the cold ran down his spine, like cold fingertips.

With Aaron's attire that fitted late summer, it wasn't a surprise that he was so cold. James shook his head fondly as he brought out the thick quilt that he'd made back in college and covered the shivering precious bundle with it.

His hands itched to sketch Aaron in such a peaceful state, so he chose to reach into his locked drawer to get his personal sketchpad filled with a multitude number of pages dedicated to Aaron's hands, smile, the wrinkles in his eyes as he sat down with a long thin piece of charcoal in his hand and began to quietly sketch.

* * *

  
A quiet yawn disturbed James out of his artistic submersion, his glazed eyes snapping to attention at the soft noise that had reverberated out of Aaron's chest. "Aaron?" James quietly whispered, "Baby, are you awake?"

"Nnn..." Aaron scrunched his buttoned nose up as his furrowed eyebrows gathered, battling to wake up or go back to sleep. "Whoz it?"

"Sweetheart, I think it's time for you to get up, I wouldn't want you to ruin your sleep for tonight," James cooed as he got up and kneeled near the younger boy, who - finally - blearily opened his eyes up, a vision of pure softness as he did so.

"James?" Aaron questioned, tilting his face against the calloused hand that was stroking his cheeks, rubbing his face against the touch. "Why do your hands smell like charcoal?"

"I was just sketching you, that's why," James rubbed Aaron's cheeks lovingly, puppy fat still lingering. There was something so lovely about the open way that Aaron let James in, pupils zeroed on him like he was the only one worth his attention.

"Ja-ames, what have I said about drawing me?" Aaron whined, as he stretched and began unwinding from his nap.

"It's not my fault that you're my muse, Aaron," James softly smiled as he began to stand up, holding out a hand to pull Aaron up with him.

"And I have no idea why I am," Aaron rolled his eyes, throwing an off-handed look at his watch. "Shit! I have to get to my class before I'm late for next period, you know how Mr. Washington and that new teaching assistant are."

"Believe me when I say I know how they are," James rolled his eyes, before beckoning the younger boy over, giving him a gentle, precious kiss on his forehead. "Have a good day, okay? Make sure to come during break if you want some of the hot chocolate that I got for you during the holidays."

"For real?" Aaron grinned widely as he relished in the feel of Madison's lips brushing against him, no matter how innocently the touch was given. "I'll see you soon, Mr. Madison!" Aaron giggled, a parting smile thrown over his shoulder as he unlocked the door and left the room.

Madison shook his head with an exasperated smile, looking down at the charcoal sketch almost fondly, tracing over Aaron's defined cheekbone with a delicate hand. That boy would be the death of him, surely.

**Author's Note:**

> i need some fluff okay, and i really like the softness of james/aaron tag. (even tho irl they hated eo's guts whoops) so here this is. it's an 11-part work loosely based on a manga called 'shiota-sensei to amai-chan' but not really, i kind of just use the plot ideas to fuel my own ideas on the madsburr.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! (whilst i cri and tri to update chasing thrills whoop)


End file.
